Soul Eater gets LOST
by HetaliaLOSTLOVER
Summary: What happens when Lord death tells the gang to specifically go to the sydney airport and ride flight 815? Well lets just say this odd request takes a turn for the worst, or does it? (T for voilence and language)
1. Chapter 1

This crossover has NOTHING to do with my other lost crossover, I want to takw a brake frim hetalia so heres a Soul eater Lost crossover! Enjoy

* * *

"This is strange.." Maka said while carrying her carry on bag "What? Having to fly an 11 hour flight?" Soul asked looking over his shoulder.  
"Its just... Couldnt lord death just teleport us there?" "Yeah! Why didnt he teleport us?! Is he being lazy or something!" Blackstar obnoxiously said as a nervous tsubaki trailed behind, Kid gave Blackstar a glare " my father is not lazy! Hes just wanting us to take this flight..." he to didnt understand why his father wanted them to fly.  
"YAY WE GET TO FLY IN A PLANE!" Patty shouted happily.  
"Yeah um did I ever mention my fear of flying in enclosed spaces?" Said liz who was shaking with fear. They continued through the Sydney airport until they made it to their gate. They looked at their tickets and were instantly confused.  
"Wait... why did he split us up?" Maka asked, the group thought about it but were interrupted by the intercom "Flight number 815 is now boarding passengers who need assistance" Maka looked around and noticed a bald man in a wheel chair watching them, he had a smile on his face but it disappeared when a worker starting pushing him onto the plane.  
'Poor guy..." she thought to herself, a few , minutes passed and the intercom was now boarding the middle section of the plane, Maka, Blackstar, and Kid said goodbye to their weapons and headed to board.  
"Typical... meisters are all together while the weapons are in the back." Soul complained. Maka made her way to her seat which was next to the man in the wheel chair, she smiled and greeted him. Blackstar threw his carry on into the above compartment and sat down next to a Korean couple who were starring at him. Kid looked at the many rows, amazed by the symmetry of the seats, then sat in row 23. A man with short black hair sat with a seat in between them. A couple minutes later Soul made his way to the back of the plane along with tsubaki, then came patty who was dragging a terrified liz behind. Soon the plane started its engine and made its way to the runway. The three meisters made eye contact and so did the weapons, they needed to know where everyone was just in case anything suspicious happened. They plane grew faster as it headed down the runway and soon airborne.

4 hours later

There was an awkward silence, none of the meisters knew if they should converse or to just stay put, Maka couldnt not talk to the sad looking man next to her "Hi, my name is Maka, whats your name?" The man looked at her and smiled "My names John Locke, you can just call me Locke." He looked around for a second "Where are your parents?" Maka paused 'what am I supposed to say? I cant lie thatd be rude!'  
"Oh im on a trip with some friends for school" she was proud of herself because that was pretty much the truth, yknow without all the details.  
"Oh like a field trip?"  
"You could say that, why were you in Sydney?" Locke sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Oh... just a little trip..." Maka could tell he was lying but his soul wavelengths were full of pain and disappointment. Kid sunk in his seat as Blackstar (who was a few rows behind) was talking about how "awesome" he is, Kid looked around and saw Maka talking too. He kept replaying his fathers message In his head "'Remember, once you are on flight 185, be prepared for anything' what does he mean by tha-" "Can I get you anything?" The woman with a note pad asked,  
"Uh.. n-nothing, thank you..." his words were shaky since he was awaken from a deep thought, the woman raised an eyebrow then asked the man next to him what he'd like, he whispered something to the worker and she handed him a small bottle and said "Dont tell anyone" and smiled, kid watched them but shook it off. There was an awkward silence as the man poored the bottle into a cup, he took a sip and sighed.  
"11 hours is a long time..." kid paused then realized he was talking to him.  
"Yes youd think itd go by quicker considering we'ee traveling this fast..." the man nodded and smiled "My name is Jack, whats your name?" "Kid...what were you doing in Sydney?" Jack didnt respond for a few seconds "Ah... I was looking for my dad but...he died..." Jack looked at kid who was starring at him "Im sorry for your lost..."  
"Thanks...Im sorry...I probably shouldnt of told yo-" the plane suddenly shook and kid gripped his seat. Jack looked at kid "Its okay, long flights always have turbulence." Kid loosened his grip and sighed.  
"Sorry... this is my first time on a fl-" the plane shook once again but this time was stronger, kid looked around but the meisters didnt look in his direction which caused him to shake with fear. "Could this be what dad me-" suddenly the plane dropped! Kid flew up but his loose seat belt kept him from hitting the ceiling, jack saw this and helped him tighten his seatbelt. Oxygen masks dropped down from the ceiling and kid quickly put it on, he frantically looked around trying to make eye contact with the other meisters but he couldnt find them through the shaking rows of seats. He looked at Jack who was knocked out by the oxygen mask "Wh-why am I still awake!?" Suddenly the back of the plane was torn off! He watched as many passengers flew out of the gaping hole but he couldnt think about that, he felt himself start to doze off but one thought stayd in his head.  
"Liz...Patty...please...please be alive"

* * *

HALLO! THANK YOU FOR READING! Iim a update longer chapters and I promise that this is just the beginning I will update soon so dont worry xD, as for Hetalia gets lost I do not think ill continue it so sorry:, ( BUT I promise this one will be better! If you havent seen Lost go on netflix NOW and watch the first season! Same with Soul eater! Anyway thanks for readin, Review, and always

EnJoY


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" wh...whats going on..? Wh...where am I...? Am...am I asleep? Soul...where are you...?" Maka felt the sand bury her fingers, she heard a ringing noise in her ears but was shooken awake by the smoke that filled the air. She slowly sat up and was horrified by the chaos that surrounds her. Debris everywhere, people screaming in terror, and explosions causing people and debris to fly! She forced herself to stand up and started running through the chaos screaming for her friends. She tried to find their soul wavelengths but the chaos was too strong. Maka wss overwhelmed by what wss happening and dropped to her knees.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" She screamed while clutching her ears, she felt fast foot steps coming toward her and a muffled voice shout something, she looked over her shoulder and saw a ma with dark blonde hair running toward her motioning something "Wha-" "MOVE!" Maka looked around and noticed that she was next to a giant engine. Before she could think the man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the explosion just in time! Maka starred at the ball of fire then at the man who looked at her for a split second then ran back into the chaos,  
"Who...who was that?" She asked herself but remembered that her friends were still in the chaos so she ran back in.

Blackstar woke in his now upside down seat. "Wait what!? Where am-" another engine blew up near him causing his seatbelt to snap, he fell a few feet and landed on what seemed to be the ceiling. Confused he stood up and ran toward the gaping hole, he stood in shock as he saw what was happening. He looked around trying to comprehend what happened but was interrupted by a fiery piece of debris, he jumped back and bumped into someone. He turned and saw a short blonde haired chick who continued screaming.  
"Dont touch me freak!" She pushed Blackstar and ran off "Who you calling a freak!?" He started to run after her but another piece of debris blocked his path.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Shouted a voice in the distance, blackstar turned "Wait a second I know that whine! MA-" a sudden force pushed him off his feet causing him to hit a piece of the wing. He rubbed his head then looked up but a cloud of smoke covered where Maka was sitting "No wa-" "Hey!" Shouted a man on the other end of the wing,  
"Come here! Help us lift the wing!" Blackstar hurried over there and saw a man with his legs crushed under the wing "Ha! I can lift this one handed!" He thought to himself as Jack counted down, after they lifted the wing Blackstar quickly ran back towards the smoke covered area. "Maka!? Hello!?" "Blackstar!?" Shouted another voice, sure enough it was Maka who ran towards him. She had cuts on her face "Youre alive!" He said in shock said in shock "Have you found any one else!?"  
"No I just ran here bu- wait a second!" Maka interrupted herself "Wh-what is it!?" Blackstar asked hesitantly "If me and you are here...then... wheres kid?" They starred at each other for a moment "KID! WHERE ARE YOU!? KID!"

"Flight 815...only...sydney airport...oceanic...815...815!" Kid's eyes shot open as that number repeated,he starred at the palm trees that covered the sky. He attempted to sit up but felt a pain shoot through his back. Kid looked around trying to see where he was but froze "Im being watched..." he thought to himself as he looked through a space in the vines, something was moving toward him fast. Kid quickly started scooting away from the vines and laid up against a tree, telling himself to run when it comes. A twig snapped and a blonde lab leaped through the vines and landed in front of kid who was starring at the dog wondering if it was going to attack, the dog sniffed kid's boots and licked the dirt off them. Kid awkwardly patted the dog's head and used the tree trunk to help himself stand up, he ignored the pain in his back and headed toward the vines. The dog ran past him as if it were leading him somewhere, so kid followed. He walked through the forest for a few minutes then walked into the chaos. He starred at all the flying debris, all the screaming people, and all the fire from the explosions.  
"Oh my god..." he murmured to himself, the dog ran back into the jungle leaving kid in the chaos, kid was about to go after him but heard a different scream. He looked around and saw a woman crouched over in pain clutching her stomach. Kid ran to her and knelt down next to her "Are you okay?" He said some what calmly, the blonde woman looked up at him but couldnt speak, Kid looked at her stomach and realized that she was pregnant! "Y-Your going to be alright! Just...take slow breaths!" He said shakily, he didnt know what to do since this was his first encounter with a pregnant woman (let alone one that was in a plane crash!) A shooting pain went through his back this time a lot more painful, he felt something sticking out of his back so his gripped it, closed his eyes, then yanked it out of his back! Kids vision blurred as he looked at the blood covered piece of metal, the woman starred at kid who was now pale "Y-you okay?" She had an australian accent, kid knodded and threw the piece of metal and took a deep breath. The woman suddenly cringed and held her stomach, she let out a scream of pain. Kid saw a familiar figure running towards them, it was Jack! He started asking the woman different questions as if he was giving her a doctors appointment right on the spot. Kid watched him but heard two voices shout his name, he thouhht he was hallucinating but the voices repeated, he stood and followed the voices. Kid recognized these voices "Blackstar, Maka!" He shouted back, he reunited with the other meisters and all three of them ran for cover as the main engine blew up, this pushed everyone on the beach off their feet and scrambling to avoid the many pieces of the engine now falling from the sky.

later

It was night time and the three meisters gathered around a small campfire, no one spoke. They were all worried about their weapons. "Here," said a woman with long brown hair, she handed each of the meisters a blanket from the plane, they thanked her but as she walked away she kept looking over her shoulder,  
"Whats her problem?" Blackstar smirked "Isnt it obvious? We are three 14 year olds sitting alone with out our parents..." said kid who was annoyed by Blackstars comment. Maka starred at the fire, thinking about her scythe who for all she knows could be dead. Tears formed in her eyes but she was quickly pulled out of thought by a young man who walked up to them, her eyes grew as she saw him "He looks like a...like a model" she thought to herself and giggled,  
"So my sister kicked me out of the campsite that I built so... do you gyys mind if I sit with you guys?" Maka bit her lip trying to hold in her screams of joy ans just knodded.  
"Thanks, by the way im Boone"  
"H-Hi boone, my names Maka" she said with a nervous smile, kid and Blackstar starred at her for a second,  
"Im Blackstar! And is your sister the blonde chick who screams alot?"  
"Blackstar that is rud-"  
"Ah I see that youve met her, yeah shes my stepsister so Im kinda forced to be nice to her" Boone looked over at kid "My name is Kid" "Wait so are you guys friends?" They nodded "We were traveling for a school field trip" Maka added, Kid and blackstar once again starred at her.  
"Oh okay" they were silent "well im going to try and get my jacket, unless my sister is using it...ill be back." As he walked away Maka had a mini spazz attack making kid and Blackstar scoot away from her. She took a deep breath "He seems like a trustworthy guy..." Blackstar started laughing at her "You just met him how do you know if hes not a criminal or something?!" Kid added "He is not!"  
"You never know! Its always a guy like him who turns out to be a murderer or something!" Blackstar added in between laughs, maka started blushing but a strange noise came from the jungle, the trees were rustling and a few fell over, the trio stood and joing thd wall of survivors trying to see what was going on. It was quiet for a second but a loud roar screeched through the forest! All of the survivors started murmuring to one an other but everyone was thinking the same question "What is that...thing"

two weeks later

The beach that was once covered in plane parts and debris was now covered with crude tents and campsites. The meisters tried to lay low and not draw attention to themselves (which caused Maka to hit blackstar with a branch every time he started talking obnoxiously.) The trio went out into the jungle to "hunt" but were actually trying to find their weapons. They had heard that some people found the front of the plane but not the tail end, this worried them.  
"Okay you were closest to the end of the middle compartment, did you see anything?" Maka asked Blackstar who was leading the way,  
"Of course I did!...well...luggage fell...and I saw kid fly up...then... like...um-" "You didn't see anything did you." Maka said disappointed, "No, but who cares! I mean it-"  
"I saw the whole thing..." maka and blackstar turned and looked at kid in disbelief "Yeah right!" Blackstar smirked "Its true, since the gas that knocked everyone else out worked mostly for humans, it took longer for it to effect me." Maka stopped walking and faced kid she believed him,  
"What did you see?"  
"After almost hitting the ceiling I tried to look for you two but I couldnt find you guys in the rows, next thing I know the oxygen bags dropped down and everyone was knocked out and the tail end was ripped from the plane and flew away... I was finally knocked out before impact." They starred at him in shock "So...they...they could be..." Maka trailed off and kid looked at the ground. They were quiet but Blackstar broke the silence "Ah come on! Theres no way tsubaki died! Shes too awesome, like ME!" "Yeah Soul is tough to, im sure hes fine." Maka added "Pattys probably thinking they're at a hotel or something but I know Liz will never get on a plane again" they continued to joke about their weapons but all froze, something (or someone) had been following them. They slowly looked at each other and knodded "3...2...1!" They bolted onto three separate paths. Maka ran through thick patches of bamboo type trees and had to force her way through them to get away, she heard a train like sound following her as she ran faster. Maka wanted to turn around so badly but knew that she had to keep running, the noise grew louder and she ran faster. Another patch of bamboo blocked her path, she stepped back and dug her foot into the ground and flung herself through the patch and landed on the dirt ground. She felt a burst of pain in all her joints since she had just jumped through a wall of trees. Maka rubbed her head and sat up, she heard a couple voices coming toward her so she stood herself up and fixed herself so she didnt look as crazy as she did. The two people were a woman with long brown hair named Kate and the same man who saved Maka from the explosion, Sawyer. "H-Hi" Maka said while trying to control her breathing "Hey Maka, what are you doing out here?" Kate asked "Oh...me and my friends were just looking around for berries and stuff." Maka lied with a smile. "Whats going on at camp?"  
"Oh, some jerk stole the water..." kate said looking at sawyer suspiciously "You can keep sayin its me but im tellin ya it wasnt" kate rolled her eyes "Anyways...where are your friends?" Maka thought for a moment "We got separated..." Maka held her breath hoping kate wouldnt ask why or how,  
"Well you should come with us, we might run into them." Maka nodded and followed them on a path into the jungle.

Blackstar ran down a rocky path, jumping over large rocks. Unlike Maka, Blackstar turned around every few seconds trying to see if he was still being chase but he didnt see anyone. Blackstar stopped and looked around confused.  
"Ha! Looks like they gave up! No one can catch blackstar!" He continued to brag about himself but grew quiet, he could hear a noise in the distance, it sounded like a train but as it grew closer it changed into a roar. Blackstar looked around trying to see where it was coming from,  
"C-come on! You think you can sneak up on blackstar? Ha! You got another thing com-" a giant ball of smoke came out of no where and flew through blackstar, as it did blackstar could see his whole life in that cloud, playing frame by frame. The smoke then flew away. Blackstar stood there staring at the ground,  
"What...what just...happened?" He shook his head "eh whatever," he headed back to camp.

Kid ran down a dark path with large trees, his heart pounded as he heard the monster close behind. He looked around and saw a sharp turn up ahead, he skidded across the dirt and continued running on the new path. He looked over his shoulder and saw the smoke monster dodging the corner with ease,  
"How can I lose it.." he thought as he squeezed through every nook and crany but the monster still followed! Kid saw a tall sturdy tree up ahead and had a sliver of hope, he ran up to it and started climbing. He was a half way up the tree but as he reached for a branch the monster roared and gripped his leg.  
"Not good, NOT GOOD!" He shouted as the monsted started pulling him from the tree, the bark scraped his hands as it pulled him off the tree causing him to lose his grip! Kid fell of the tree and desperately dug his bleeding hands into the dirt but the monster kept pulling him. As he got closer to the monster his fathers message started repeating over and over pretty much taking over Kid's mind. The monster held Kid upside down leaving kid helpless. The smoke had lightning in it and everytime they striked, an image of Kid's life appeared. Kid starred for a second and saw a familiar image and started to reach for it, his blood covered hand was in the smoke when a gunshot went off! The smoke monster roared, dropped Kid, then flew away to find another target. Kid slowly sat up and rubbed his hands slightly and looked up, Sawyer had his gun in the air with Kate perposly hiding Maka behind her.  
"Kid!" Maka ran to him and smiled "are you okay?" She looked at his hands and immediately snatched them and starred at the scratches, "Yes im okay, it doesnt hurt that bad." Maka smiled and helped him up "Well at least we're safe, now we just need to find blackstar" "Im sure hes off trying to pick a fight with someone or something. He'll come back later." Kid looked at Sawyer and Kate "thank you for saving me."  
"Dont go running through the jungle like a maniac and get caught by a monster again cause I aint gonna save you twice" Sawyer joked but kate glared at him and sighed "We should head back, hopefully they've found the water." They all headed back to camp and later blackstar came back and talked about his "epic battle" with the smoke monster but was interrupted by Jack who gsthered everyone around.  
"There is a cave not too far from the beach, it has a waterfall of fresh water, and is shaded. I think itd be best if we move camp and live there" the survivors all murmered to each other about this,  
"What if rescue comes and we arent here for them?" Asked Shannon, Boones annoying step sister. "Me and who ever else wants to go to the caves, will set up camp while the rest of you stay here on the beach just in case rescue does come." The survivors agreed with this and went back to their camps.  
"What do you think we should do?" Maka asked the other meisters "I think we should go to the caves, that way we can explore more and possibly find our weapons...plus its very hot out here..." kid trailed off at the end and Maka agreed "HAHAHAHA! You guys are abunch of wooses! I can handle a little heat!"  
"Arent you worried about tsubaki?" Blackstar grew quiet "...FINE we'll move to the caves!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The days went by with a usual schedule, hunt, build, and search for the weapons. It has been 2 weeks since they had moved to the caves and the meisters made friends with the other castaways. Maka sat at the mini waterfall and filled her bottle of water, as she took a sip kid came over and sat next to Maka, he did not look well.  
"Um... you okay Kid?" "NononothingisokaynothingsilleverBEokayeveragain!" "Why!? What happened!?" Maka said alarmed "This island has ZERO SYMMETRY! The trees are all over the place! Th-the tents! They are all mixmatched! And And an-" he started hyperventilating "KID CALM DOWN!" she put her hands on his shoulders "I-i cant! I mean IM not even symetrical! My sleeves are ripped un evenly! One pant leg is shorter then the other! Not to mention these THREE FREAKING STRIPES THAT NO MATTER WHAT I DO WILL NOT GO AWAY! CANT DO TH-" Maka slapped him across the face "Better?" Kid took a few deep breaths "Sorry...without Liz and Patty... I get kinda crazy" Maka laughed a little "Its okay, ill just slap you when you go OCD mode, but we will need to control that somehow..." Locke and Boone walked up to them "Listen if Jack asks, we are going hunting." Maka nodded then had an idea.  
"Is it okay if Kid here joins you guys?" "Wha-!?" Maka pulled him up and patted his back "Itd be good for you to explore more of the island."  
"Sure he can join, we'll be back before dark." Maka watched them walk onto the trail into the woods and chuckled but a presence startled hed "Hello Maka" she turned and saw Ethan standing there, his soul was dark which scared Maka "H-Hi Ethan..." she said nervously "Wheres your friend going?" His face was masked with a fake smile "Kid? Hes going hunting with Locke and Boone" right when she said Locke ethans creepy smile wavered, "wh-why do you ask?" "Nevermind, if he gets back, tell me" Maka turned pale "Why would I-"  
"Hey Maka!" A British man with messy blonde hair named Charlie walked up, he looked at Ethan who was starring at Maka "is something going on here?" He questioned kinda stepping in between the two,  
"Nothing, remember what i said Maka." Ethan walked away Maka had tears in her eyes "Hey hey hey whats the matter?" Charlie said sitting her down on the dirt "H-he scares me..." "Yeah he creeps me out to"  
"N-no, hes really i-interested in my fr-friend K-kid" she wiped her tears as she spoke,  
"Wh-what did he say?!" Charlie asked alarmed, maka took a deep breath "He kept asking abunch of questions like where is he going and stuff b-but when I said hes with Locke... he changed. He then told me to tell him when kid gets back, I-i dont know..." Charlie thought for a moment "I got it, just dont tell him anythin-in fact! Dont speak nor get near him!"  
"Yeah... I guess thatll work, thank you Charlie." He smiled "Nah dont worry about it, I better get back to Claire" "Oh yeah! How is she?" Maka remembered that all through the night before Claire would wake up screaming saying that someone tried to inject something In her stomach.  
"Shes a little shakin but no visible injuries."  
"Thats good, im going to walk on the beach."  
"Okay and dont let this Ethan thing bother you alright? Your friend will be fine"

at the beach

"Opponent is two yards on my right, the wind is blowing past me so ill have to run even faster if I wanna beat this punk! Nothing can beat the amazing Blackstar!" He thought to himself as he dug his foot into the sand, his friend Walt had his blonde lab Vincent next to him and was ready "1...2...3!" Walt threw the tennis ball across the beach and Vincent took off, blackstar was close behind. Hd was trying so hard not to use is assasin skills to move faster because he did not wanna blow his cover so he just ran as fast as he could. When he got close to the tennis ball he jumped into the air and reached for it but as if it was slowmotion, Vincent the dog tackled him from behind and still caught the ball. "Hey! Thats cheating!" Blackstar sat up and saw Walt dying laughing , he then looked at the happy dog and patted its head.  
"Hey the goal was for one of yall to catch the ball! Doesnt say you cant interfere" Blackstar took the ball from vincent and tossed it to Walt "What should we do no-"  
"Walt!" Shouted another voice coming toward them, it was Walts dad Michael. "Where have you been!?"  
"I was playing ball with Vincent and blackstar" Michael looked at blackstar then at his son "Listen I need your help with moving some supplies"  
"Aw but cant I play just a littl-" "Now Walt!" Walt sighed and looked at blackstar "thanks for playing...Cmon vincent.." walt followed his dad to his camp leaving Blackstar behind,  
"Geez, his dads annoying..." Blackstar, he had been feeling alittle lonely without Tsubaki around to talk to. He looked around the beach and saw Sun, the Korean woman who sat next to him on the plane, walking down the shore. Blackstar had an idea and ran to her "Hey!" He shouted and startled Sun, she looked very confused. "Listen I know you are shy and all but I just realized that you are just like my friend tsubaki and I just thought maybe if I talked to you then youd loosen up, so hey! Im the amazing Blackstar!" She starred at him for a long time and had a confused and scared expression on her face, blackstars mood sunk "You dont speak english do you...?" She shook her head "No english..." "Of course..." he sighed "well bye I guess..."  
"Oh!" Sun dug in her pocket and pulled out some worn fabric and handed it to Blackstar, it was one of his gloves! 'This was in my carry on!' He thought "Thanks!" Sun smiled and nodded, she left to go get some water and blackstar thought for a second then smiled "Yep shes like tsubaki"

in the jungle

Kid sat in a tree watching the ground below, he held his net tight and was ready for the prey. Locke was behind the bush ready to attack. They both were waiting for Boone (the bait) to come running with a hog or two. Kid could hear running in the distance and the noise of pig squeals he repositioned himself so he could get a better angle. He could see boone in the distance running toward them with a few hogs behind him. Kid readied himself and just as Boone ran under him he threw the net over the hogs and jumped down next to Boone. It worked for a couple seconds but the hogs started running again with the net dragging behind them and heading toward Kid and Boone "Hey should we run?" Asked Boone kinda cluelessly "YES!" Kid and boone started running through the jungle screaming as the boars chased them but when they reached the end of the trail they realized that the boars were gone! They walked back and saw that Locke had taken down all three of them! "Looks like we have dinner tonight" he said as he slung the hogs kver his shoulder, Boone and Kid starred at him in shock as he walked past them carrying the hogs "Whoa...thats awesome!" Boone said as he turned and followed locke, they had actualky been hunting for a few hours and were now heading back. Kid felt relaxed and smiled a little but something made him pause, "4 8..15...16 23...42. 4...8 15 16...23 42... 815..." he could hear whispers saying these numbers and grew louder as he walked. Kid started to panick and turn around looking for the cause of this but he was in a dark room, these numbers were plastered on the walls and the whispers continued, he stumbled backwards "Kid?" The whispers stopped and kid was back in the jungle, he turnex and saw a confused expression on boone and Lockes faces "you okay?" Kid blinked a couple times "Y-yeah I just need some rest" he was about to follow but something caught his eye, a yellow head band was caught on a tree branch. Kid walked toward it and pulled it off the branch and his eyes widened, it was Souls head band.  
"No way..." he placed it in his pocket and followed Boone and Locke back to camp. As they made it to the main trail Kid felt a disturbance in the wavelengths, something was going to happen. He looked around and noticed a second trail with footprints in it,  
"Do you guys mind if I take this route?" Locke and boone looked at the trail "Sure, as long as you can find your way back." Kid walked down the trail and could hear the whispers again but pressed on. The trail led to a cross road, kid paused and went down the left trail. He could hear voices in the distance and recognized them "It must be Charlie and Claire... guess they were exploring to.." as he got closer their voices stopped as if they were startled.  
"Charlie claire? Is everythjng all-" kid saw charlie standing in front of claire with his arms extended and a few feet in front of him was Ethan. They all looked af kid who starred at them, ethan turned and slowly walked toward kid "Maka didnt tell me you were back yet." Kid felt a streak of fear because he couldnt see Ethans soul, but he stood his ground "Why does it matter?" He said confidently. Suddenly he felt his shoulder being crushed by Ethans hand! Kid struggled to get himself free but felt himself lifted and thrown against a nearby tree! He blacked out for a second but could hear claire scream, kid sat up and looked up at Ethan who was towering over him "Your father shouldnt of sent you here...now you will die" in an instant kid felt a sudden force kick his head against the tree, blood trickled down his forehead as his vision blurred. He felt of piercing pain in his stomach knocking the air out of him. Kid gasped a single breath but Ethan kicked him harder in the chest. There was a small break which gave kid the chance to spit the scarlet blood onto the dirt, as he took a few breaths he saw another figure collapse but when he looked up Ethan slammed his boot against Kid's skull. Kid laid there his eyes opened, his vision was blurring and was soon consumed in darkness.

at camp

Maka rummaged through the leftovers from the wreckage. She was worried about kid's saftey and wanted to find something that could help him with his OCD attacks. "Lets see...theres metal...more metal...and even more metal..." shd sat back and sighed "this is gonna be harder then I thought..." she sat for a moment then had an idea. Maka stood and ran to Shannon who was sun bathing (as usual) "hi shannon! D-do you have any nail polish?" Maka asked trying to sound casual, shannon let out and long sigh then lifted up a bottle of purole nail polish "Here" she held the bottle up and Maka took it,  
"Thank you, ill give it back when im done"  
"Whatever..." maka ignored shannons rude response and ran back to the pile of metal, she dug around and finally found a piece that was square shaped and wasnt jagged "Perfect!" She took the nail polish and unscrewed the cap and startsd painting.  
When she finished and let it dry she skipped back to the caves excited to give it to Kid but when she got there he was gone.  
"Oh hes probably still with Locke and Boo-" she saw Locke cleaning his knives and boone at the waterfall. She quickly walked over to Locke "Well hello Maka, how are you?" He said as he placed his knife down.  
"Im good... d-do you know where Kid is?" Locke thohght for a moment then remembered "Oh he took another trail on our way back"  
"W-Wait why!?" She asked nervously "He was acting a little strange on the way back and I guess he wanted time to himself." Jack ran up to them with Hurley (a larger guy) close behind "Have you guys seen ethan?" Maka dropped Kids present and starred at Jack "Hes...hes g-gone?" "Yeah Charlie and Claire are to" hurley added "Kids gone to!" Maka added, jack saw the worry in her eyes "I-im sure theyre all fine" something caught his attention and he walkdd away with hurley close behind maka waited a second then followed. She hid behind a boulder and listened carefully "Sayid where have you been!?" "Where is Ethan!?" Sayid said hesitantly "I dont know why do you as-" "He is not one of us!" They were quiet "Wh-what do you mean hes not one of us?!"  
"Jack think about it, no one remembers him being on the plane, and his name wasnt on the passengers list. He is a spy" jack didnt speak "I knew there was something weird about that dude" hurley added "All that matters is to keep everyone away from him." Jack froze "Dude what is it?" Asked hurley "Charlie, Kid, Claire, and Ethan arent here!"

later

Maka paced back and fourth shaking as Blackstar attempted to calm her down "Maka chill! Its Kid we're talking about, nothing can take him down"  
"Y-yeah but h-he couldve had another OCD attack and and that Ethan guy scares me like I cant tell what hes thinking and an-" "Geez now I know how Soul feels.." Makas eyes locked on blackstar "Arent you just the slightest bit worried about kid?"  
"No cause I know hes fine!" "Oh like when you two fought Asura and he was stabbed because you didnt listen!" Blackstar stood and clentched his fists "Y know that was a mistake I mad-"  
"O-or when you purposely ticked him off so you could fight him!"  
"Hey! I needed confiden-"  
"Or when you were an asshole to him the first time we all met an-"  
"Maka!" Blackstar shouted, "look, I know you're worried about him... but you have to calm down or we'll never find him." She bit her lip and sighed "Youre right..."  
"Hey Maka" jack walked up with Kate close behind "locke, boone, and us are going to find charlie claire and kid if you wanted to come alo-"  
"Yes!" Maka quickly responded "Blackstars coming with me"  
"I am?"  
"Yes!" "Perfect, we'll be leaving shortly."  
They walked deep into the forest but came to a cross roads Jack studied the three seperate trails "Okay, kate and I will go down the right trail, locke and boone go straight, and Maka and Blackstar go left okay?" They all agreed then separated. Maka and blackstar walked down the mossy path as rain clouds came from the north. Blackstar (who was leading) turned and looked at Maka, she sas starring at the ground and drug her feet.  
"Ah cmon Maka! We'll find him!" Blackstar said trying to cheer her up,  
"Yeah...I just keep thinking tha-" maka stopped in her tracks, she starred at the ground as she could feel a weak soul wavelength in the distance. She looked up then darted past Blackstar "Maka wait!" Makas heart pounded as she jumped over the tree roots and bolted passed boulders, 'Kid im coming!' Was all she thought as she ran down the trail, she came to a screeching halt and froze, Blackstar finally caught up "What is wrong with you!? Why did yo-" Maka let out a scream of pure terror as she starred ahead. There was a tree with a body tied to the truck by its limbs, the body's eyes were blindfolded but one thing stood out. The three lines of Sanzu that stopped half way around its hair, it was Kid. 


End file.
